User talk:Koorb
No problem on the Karleen thing, I've been doing a lot of work on the collectors for a while, so I tend to keep an eye on those pages. Certainly add anything that you find missing on the collectors and correct any errors, it sounds like with the summer update they changed some of the collector weapons (damage, modifiers, etc...). And this works as good a way as any to message people. :) --Rainith 21:22, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) Creature Species Just wanted to let you know that the species page is for a description of the species as a whole, while the individual creature page is for that specific creature (ex. Dog (species) vs. German Shepard (creature)). The list of said creatures would be found on the corresponding category page (for the worms it would be in Category:Worms. Only creatures where the species is the same name as one of the creatures need a species page with (Species), others like Devourer can just be named exactly that as there is no creature named just "Devourer". In fact the Devourer page is an excellent example of what one should look like. PS- Thanks for adding the Worm page, saves me the trouble of doing it tonight. --Rainith 07:00, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) :Also a note on the monster pics, I think we prefer to have pics of the creatures when they're alive. Much harder to do, esp. in the case of the Wurms I know. :) If there is no pic then a dead one is better than nothing, but don't be surprised if it gets replaced by someone with a pic of the monster alive. Again, keep up the good work. --Rainith 15:07, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I hope it will get replaced my a much better pic. I tried taking a pic, but they are too close when attacking.--Koorb 3:33, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)